


Wherever we are is where I wanna be

by chaoticdean



Series: Suptober 2020 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Home, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Pillow Talk, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), i don't know how to tag this anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean
Summary: Suptober 2020, day 24: family business.It took them a few months, but once Dean and Castiel decides to move across the country and into a home of their own, everything falls into places.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (mentionned)
Series: Suptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949341
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Wherever we are is where I wanna be

Castiel awakes to the sound of Dean happily snoring, his face pressed up against his chest and both of them wrapped around each other. It’s still early, and they had a tiring week, to say the least — between preparing for the move, actually moving out of the bunker and then settling into their new and permanent home was a _journey,_ both figuratively and literally speaking.

Letting go of the actual family business had been the easiest part, surprisingly. Sam and Dean both came to the decision together, and it got sealed once Sam and Eileen moved and settled in San Diego afterward. There was no big bad looming anymore, and the simplest salt and burns could be handled by other people. Sure, they’d still be there if they were to ever be another apocalypse, but until then? They’d voted to at least try and get their fair share of domesticity, because they’d earned it.

It had been an ongoing conversation for the past 6 months since Sam had left to settle with Eileen in California. Dean would argue that they didn’t need to follow them all the way to another state, but at the end of the day, he’d also go incredibly quiet and sometimes even broody when remembering Sam was all the way across the country. They’d live their whole life together, and despite being happy about his brother finally having a life of his own with someone he loves, Dean was having a hard time adjusting.

The bunker was fine by Castiel’s standards, but he only really started calling it a home not too long ago, once Dean and him sorted through their decade of bullshit and finally decided to be together. _That’s_ when the bunker became something more, something soothing and where he felt loved and cared for. It’s then that Castiel realized his home was Dean, and the bunker was just a shell. No matter where he’d go, as long as Dean was by his side, he’d never feel lost ever again.

It took Cas and Dean 2 days to travel from Kansas to California, both of them driving their own cars (Dean had tried talking Cas into leaving his truck behind, but against all odds, Castiel had grown attached to the old junk and the idea of leaving it in the bunker made his heart ache a little too much to actually go through with it). Then it took them the rest of the week to unload their stuff and try to make themselves at home, navigating the empty spaces and the weird gloom about the move still hanging over both of their heads.

Castiel allows himself to gaze for a few blessed moments, enjoying the weight of the former hunter lying in-between his legs, his hair tickling under his chin where his head is wedged against his neck. Both of Dean’s hands are tucked under Cas’ worn-out t-shirt, resting on his bare skin, clutched around his hips like he’s afraid he’d disappear.

The sun is peaking little by little through the blindfold they installed the day before, catching the edges of Dean’s face, making his hair stand out in the golden light, as beautiful and peaceful as ever. It’s been a while since he’s seen him like this, his body entirely relaxed against his, his face slackened and breathing steady and warm hovering on the skin of his throat.

If Castiel didn’t know better, he’d think he was in Heaven, because this? It’s as close as it gets to standing in the sun.

He moves on of his hand up Dean’s back to thread lightly through the hunter’s hair, trying to wake him slowly. His other hand slips under Dean’s shirt, fingertips wandering on his skin softly.

“Dean? Come on, time to wake up, honey,” Cas whispers against the shell of Dean’s ear before he gently lays a kiss against his hairline.

It’s not long before Dean releases a sleepy groan and starts moving, pressing his head tighter against the curve of Castiel’s jaw.

“Someone’s awake,” Cas says, holding onto Dean’s back tighter, “how are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Dean answers, voice still thick with sleep, “like _someone_ woke me up in the middle of the night for _no reason_.”

“It’s 7:30, Dean. You’re being dramatic again.”

“I never stop being dramatic,” Dean groans, eyes still conspicuously closed, “you of all people should know that.”

“Okay, Captain Dramaqueen,” Cas rolls his eyes fondly, “are you gonna show me those greens?”

“Nah.”

Suddenly there’s a pair of lips biting kisses in the cut of his jaw, and Cas can’t help but let a shiver run through his entire body. Dean’s face is there then, and blue meets green before they share a messy morning kiss, bad breathe be damned.

“Hi,” Dean says with a grin before he drops his head in the crook of Castiel’s neck with a huff.

“Hello,” Castiel answers with a smile, “how do you feel about today?”

“What d’you mean?” Dean gruffs, “am I mentally prepared to eat my vegetables?”

“You’re an idiot,” Castiel laughs as Dean finds that sweet spots right where his shoulder meets his neck and he honest to God has to retain a moan, “what do you think you’re doing?”

“Well, I figured if you woke me up at 7:30 on a Sunday morning —“

“It’s because we need to get our shit together before we drive all the way down to fucking San Diego, Dean,” Cas cuts him off.

But then Dean is mouthing at his throat and _God_ , why is it suddenly so hot in that room?

“Okay, so hypothetically speaking,” he breathes, trying to retain a truly embarrassing moan, “I guess, _maybe_ we could spare half an hour for whatever you have in mind.”

“Oh, Cas,” Dean raises his head to look at him with a smug, “Castiel, _baby_ , I thought you were supposed to be the reliable one out of the two of us?”

Cas bites at his lower lip, blue eyes starring into Dean’s, “fuck you, Dean.”

“Mhm, yeah, but today… fucking San Diego, uh, what a bummer?”

And the bastard has the audacity to wink, so Cas catches his lower lips in between his teeth as a gift, and relish the moan that comes out of Dean’s throat as a response.

“You’re a buzzkill,” Cas answers as he let go of Dean’s mouth after another installment of how-filthy-can-we-make-a-kiss, “and to think I was about to offer to fulfill your Sunday morning quickie under the shower fantasy…”

“Don’t tease me, you asshole.”

“You of all people should know that I’m _not_ a teaser.”

Cas can feel the curve of the smile on Dean’s lip as he lays a kiss against the hollow of his throat. He clutches him closer again, desperately wanting to feel every available part of Dean’s against his skin.

“You should go shower, angel, or we’re gonna be late.”

“I don’t give a shit anymore,” Cas groans as Dean moves to thoroughly map the contour of his collarbone with his tongue.

Dean grins at the use of swear words again, “where has “Indecent Cas” been all these years?”

“I think Polite-Angel-of-the-Lord-Cas just had enough at some point. It might come along with the Human package.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean says as he raises his head to look at him

“Yes. Besides, I had an excellent teacher,” Cas says as he grins mischievously at him.

Dean burst out laughing then, and it’s the kind of laugh that makes your stomach drop and your breathe grow short; the kind of laugh that makes you certain that whatever happens next, you’ve made the right move; the kind of laugh that fills you up with hope, and make you feel like you’re home, even when home is still an unfamiliar house on the coast of northern California.

Home lays underneath Dean’s skin, where his heart is beating steadily under Cas palm when they make love under the shower spray that morning. It’s in Dean’s fingers when they wrap around Cas’ thigh on the road to Sam and Eileen’s. It’s in his eyes when they catch Cas’ gaze over the table while he’s still talking to Sam.

It’s in the kiss they share on the beach under their house, and in the cold feeling of a ring being slid on Castiel’s finger a few weeks afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  **rebloggable on[Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/632902476729925632/wherever-we-are-is-where-i-wanna-be)**   
>  _


End file.
